True Feelings
by TheWolf32
Summary: Claire has feelings for Amelie and has no idea where they came from, but she knows she only loves Shane. Amelie finds out and Oliver tells her to play along, but what happens when she starts to have feelings of her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's POV**

" _Claire."_

I turned over and pulled the pillow over my head.

" _Claire. Wake up."_

I woke up my heart racing and breathing fast. _It was just a dream relax._ I think I had almost lost count with how many times I had dreamt of Amelie. I knew it was wrong I was with Shane and I loved him, I just had no idea where these feelings had come from.

Of course Amelie had no idea. She was with Oliver anyway and way too busy to deal with my personal problems.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face then went back into my bedroom and checked the clock. 5:00 AM. _5AM?!_ I lay down on the bed and covered my face with the pillow. When will I be able to sleep through the night without being woken up by these stupid dreams?

"Claire." I was confused, because I wasn't sleeping but then it clicked a little late. I sat up and threw the pillow to the side. Standing at the foot of my bed was none other than Amelie.

Looking as perfect as ever, I rubbed my eyes. I had to keep my cool, if I told her or anything I would just be embarrassing myself. "Amelie, it's 5 in the morning."

"Yet you are awake."

"I had a nightmare." _More like a dream…_

"Or Myrnin waking you at this time is rubbing off on you."

I looked down at the bed. She is so pretty… Well _beautiful_ and I'm sure I've said it before but she only took it as a compliment. I'm really glad she couldn't read my mind. "What are you doing here?"

"You're needed at the Donation Centre. You have not donated in a week."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you weren't a messenger… And not to mention the time."

"I'm not a messenger. Oliver is being a pain he won't come and I have Myrnin tasked with something else. You wouldn't trust anyone I sent so I came. I trust you won't keep me waiting." It wasn't a request, so I sighed and got up went to the wardrobe. Being the neat person I had been too tired to bother cleaning up the clothes and closing the doors. "I'll leave you to change."

"No, wait." I shut my mouth. _What the hell was I saying?_ I needed to say something, giving the expectant look Amelie is giving me. "Your looking nice today."

"You will too, once you dress. Don't be long." And with that, Amelie left and closed the door. I leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. I had to keep mouth shut. Amelie is smart and she will catch onto what I felt for her, even though I didn't _want_ to feel it.

I pulled out a blue top, and navy blue jeans and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. While I was in the shower, I ran the dream through my head. The details were always fuzzy, but Amelie was always in the dream and it always ended ended with her voice waking me up. I think I needed to watch a really scary movie; I wouldn't mind having a nightmare.

I sighed and turned off the shower. Stepping out and drying myself, I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair then quietly went downstairs. I stood outside the living room where Amelie was waiting. I stopped for a second.

To get someone out of my head, I had to stay away from them and stop thinking about them. But I couldn't stay away from Amelie she would take it the wrong way and I've learned she definitely isn't the person - vampire? - to say no to.

Sighing quietly, I turned to find Amelie _right behind me._ I almost screamed, but covered my mouth and backed away a few steps.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." That was one thing I have always hated about vampires; their silent walking.

"You were waiting out here. Care to tell me why?"

"I was… Looking for something. It's fine I can live without it." I grabbed my coat off the banister and walked out.

Outside the sun is just coming up over the horizon.

"Your to make your own way there. I was coming here anyway." Amelie closed the door and got into her car. The driver got in and drove away.

I was relived. At least now I didn't have to be in close proximity to her. I already almost blurted out something to her what if I sort of attacked her in the car? Then I would need the ground to swallow me up.

I sighed and started walking to the Donation Centre. Hopefully I could get there and back before anyone woke up and noticed I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire's POV**

Walking into the Donation Centre, I went up to the front desk and waited a little awkwardly. I had decided to sign up for monthly donations after a talk with Amelie said it would be a good idea after the amount of blood used on me when I almost died (multiple times). The tone of her voice at that time suggested it would be a bad idea to say no.

But now I was regretting it as I was getting woken up at 5AM, sometimes 3AM and one time Oliver came in the middle of the day and I needed to make up and excuse for why it was a good idea going _anywhere_ with him, since he wasn't on my Most Trusted list.

Finally a middle aged woman came out of the back office.

"Hello, you're here early."

 _Blame the Founder._ "Yeah, no-one knows I donate so I get up early." I hope my lying skills were getting better. I didn't like to lie, but sometimes it really helps.

"Oh, Claire Danvers! Right, I thought your face looked familiar." The woman went about getting the paperwork and a pen. I looked outside and saw the ghost of the sun slowly lighting up the sky. I really hope I didn't stay here long. Michael has a habit of waking up early. He wouldn't come here, since he doesn't need blood anymore but it's still better to not worry him in the first place.

"How long will this take?"

"Wait a minute… Oh." The woman said, looking at a piece of paper puzzled.

"Oh, what?"

"Who did you have last month?"

"A guy… I didn't catch his name. Is something wrong?" _God I hope she wouldn't say the guy took too much or secretly poisoned me or something…_

"I was going to put you down for a pint and a half but it seems that the doctor you had last month took 2 pints so anymore and your friends will start to notice. You're still recovering right?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am. So I can go now?"

"Yes, but I got a message from the Founder saying that she would like you to see her after." The woman put the folder away and went back into the back room.

So waking me up at 5 AM wasn't enough? She wants me to see her too? As I walk down the street I'm thinking she better not blame anyone but herself if I drop dead from exhaustion one of these days.

I check my phone and the time reads 6:41 AM. Well at least everyone is still asleep, Michael too hopefully so if I could go to Founder's Square and be back home before anyone wakes up that would be a personal achievement for me.

As I got nearer to Founder's Square I hated how my heart leapt when I thought of seeing her. It has only been doing that when I think of Shane and when I'm with him, but now when I think of him there is nothing there. It's starting to freak me out a little.

I walk up to the guards by the entrance and try to get my nerves under control. There were muscular guys which must make them like brick walls against anyone. Not that any other vampire was a brick wall anyway…

"What's your business?"

"I got told that the Founder wanted to see me." I waited anxiously but still stupidly excitedly while the guard checked to make sure I wasn't lying. Then they let me through and I walked quickly up to the building.

I walked in and went up to the Reception desk. The vampire behind there took one look at me and made a gesture up the stairs. "She's waiting for you."

I quietly said "thanks" and made my way up the stairs to her office. Outside,my nerves got the better of me or was it stupid eagerness? I don't know. Everything was jumbled together in one big ball ball. It made me feel kind of sick with nerves.

I turned away, but the door opened. "Where do you think your going, Claire?" Oliver asked.

"Umm… Nowhere." I walked quickly past him into the office which just made the ball of nerves even bigger.

"Take a seat." Amelie said. I looked up at her standing behind her chair and I sat down. "Why are you so nervous?"

 _Damn vampire hearing._ "I'm not nervous."

"Your heart is beating faster than normal."

"I ran here." That was the lamest lie ever.

"Don't lie." Oliver said. "You haven't got any better at it."

"I just wanted to get back quickly before anyone noticed I was gone." I looked down at my hands and fiddled with my fingers. I usually wasn't this intimidated being the only one sitting in a room of vampires. I had no idea what was wrong with me.

"Which doctor did you have last month?" Amelie asked.

"I already told the nurse, it was some guy. I don't know his name. Is that it?" I felt a partial need to get out of here before I did something other than blurt out something like I did this morning.

"No. Did you notice any of his features? You should have stayed there but the nurse didn't want to take anymore blood."

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to anything."

"Look at me." Amelie said.

I looked up and tried to squish the nerves that were just getting bigger. "He had a tattoo on his arm. That's all I saw."

"What's wrong with you? You're not yourself."

 _Your not kidding._ "Umm… I don't know. I just need to get back before anyone notices." I looked down at my hands again.

"She's done something, that's why." Oliver said.

"I haven't! Honestly I just want to get back before Michael wakes up and sees I'm gone."

Amelie sighed. "Fine you're dismissed. I will just have to ask the hospital."

I tried not to get up too fast and walked quickly out of the office.

As I left the building, I let out a sigh of relief. I had never been like that in front of Amelie. She sees me as special which is probably the reason I'm not dead yet.

I walked quickly down the road and I felt my heart slow down from beating so fast but it also sank. I wanted to release my frustration on something. _Why_ was I feeling like this?! I couldn't tell anyone especially not Shane since it will just lead to a really awkward conversation.

There maybe one person - well vampire - I could speak to actually. But I needed sleep so I made my way back to the Glass House and letting myself in as quietly as I could and locking the door, I went upstairs and without bothering to get dressed I collapsed in bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelie's POV**

"What do you think she has done?" Oliver asked, sitting down on the chair Claire had vacated.

"What makes you think she has done anything?" I was going to sort out the piles on my desk, but my mind is distracted. Claire hadn't acted that strange in a long while.

"Did you see the way she was behaving?"

"Maybe because you were here." Claire never really liked Oliver. She tried to hide it, but it was plain as day.

"It wasn't. She didn't look up at you and her heart sped up when she coming."

"She isn't afraid of me so maybe it was because of you."

"She isn't a vampire. She didn't know I'm here until I opened the door and before that her heart was already sped up. She was coming to see you."

"Whatever your getting at, isn't making you very happy."

Oliver stood and crossed his arms. "You work it out. I'm needed at the shop." He left, collecting his coat and gloves on the way out.

I sighed. The paperwork would have to wait. I collected my coat and my driver take me to Myrnin's lab.

When I arrived I got out, and went down the steps. In his lab, it's a mess as usual and Myrnin is nowhere to found.

"Myrnin."

"Yes my dear?" Myrnin said behind me.

I turned around. "Don't do that. You can do it to Claire not me."

"Well, I was behind you to begin with. It seems so much effort to go around you and say-"

"I need to talk to you about something." I cut him off in his ramblings. I had learnt never to let him go on for long or he will never stop.

"What is it? Take a seat. Also Claire told me to tell others that there are no sharp things on the seat. "

I sighed. "Thank you but I don't need to. Claire came to me this morning and her behaviour is very strange. Her heart sped up when she was nearing my office and she wouldn't look at me."

"Maybe she's done something wrong? Humans do that."

"I would know. The trouble Claire makes doesn't go unnoticed."

"Maybe she has developed a new fear of you." Myrnin shrugged. "Try asking her."

"She's sleeping now I woke her up early. You speak to her when she comes later."

"Or you could hide somewhere and find out what she says yourself."

"I have better things to do. Tell me what she says when she comes. But don't reveal you know anything."

"Of course I've done this thousands of times. You go do Founder stuff and I shall continue with my alchemic sciences."

I didn't fully trust he would remember, but I left anyway and went back to car and the driver drove me back to Founder's Square.

 **6 Hours 30 Minutes later**

I hadn't noticed the time passing I had been busy occupying myself so I wouldn't fret needlessly. It's possible that Claire's behaviour has nothing to do with me but there is no harm in making sure.

I am walking back to my office after speaking with my secretary when Oliver came up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm just here on business. No need to talk like that." Oliver walked into my office and I walk in after and close the door and put the folder I had been carrying on the desk.

"What are you really doing here?" Recently Oliver had been coming to me just to watch me or talk. It was never anything important. I fear this situation with Claire has only given Oliver more excuses to see me.

"Have you talked to Claire, yet?"

"No, I've sent Myrnin to do it. She may open up to him."

"You've told Myrnin to ask her? Won't she catch on to anything?"

"No, because I've told him to not let anything slip. I trust he will do that."

"And what if he doesn't? Or sh doesn't open up?"

"Then I'll sort it out when I get there."

Oliver was about to say something when the door banged open and Myrnin came in.

"Amelie, Claire said-" He began then looked to Oliver.

"Carry on, he's not leaving anytime soon." I said, leaning on the windowsill.

"You sound like you're annoyed-"

"Shut up, I'm talking! Anyway," Myrnin continued ignoring the glare Oliver was giving him. "Claire said that recently she has been having strange feelings about you."

"What are these feelings?" I asked.

"Well she said… She loves you. But she knows she doesn't, because she loves Shame but she doesn't have any feelings for him anymore."

I forgave Myrnin mispronouncing Shane's name. "What else did she say?"

"She whined about what she was going to do if Shame found out and it's scaring her…. All very unimportant stuff."

"It's Shane and did she say anything else important?" Oliver asked.

"I believe Amelie does the asking."

"Just answer." I said, before they got into yet another fight. I had managed, somehow, to keep them apart I didn't want Myrnin destroying that.

Myrnin sighed dramatically. "She thought Oliver had poisoned her. Which I found quite funny actually."

"Why does she think that? If I wanted to poison her she would be dead already."

"Oliver quiet. She probably just thinks that because you make her drinks. Did she say why she has them or where they come from?"

"Ummm um um um-"

"Myrnin." I said, firmly. He does like to test my patience.

"No. And I did as you asked! She came up to me and hugged me then I asked what was wrong and she told me." He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Thank you for that. You're dismissed."

"Do I get a reward?"

"You're not a child."

"Does Oliver get one?"

"No-one gets one. Now leave." I could see Oliver holding himself back from throwing Myrnin out of the room. Myrnin sighed and put on a sad face and left the room.

"Well done, Oliver. You didn't hit him." I said. I opened the folder and flicked through the pages.

"It was very hard not to. What are you going to do about Claire?"

"Talk to her later."

"I have a better idea." I highly doubted that.

"And what might that be?" I continued to flick through the folder looking for anything that needed my attention now.

"She's never going to open up to you if she thinks you know nothing about it."

"So I tell her. She won't lie to me."

"How about you play along. Say you have the same feelings too and she won't hold anything back."

I looked up at him. "I'm not interested in other women. Why would I do that?"

"If you tell her you know what she said to Myrnin then she will hold things back, but if you tell her you have the same feelings then she'll think something is going around or you've been poisoned too."

"Maybe I could say that you're poisoning us and save her the trouble of working it out.."

Oliver gave me a hard look. "Tell her you've been through it before and it's genuine."

I took a breath. "I have better things to do than to play… Undercover spy."

"It's not a game and you're not spying. If other people hear about this, they'll do something. She is your favourite pet? She needs to be trained not to tell lies about you."

"She's not my pet." I was going to say something else, but stopped myself. What was the point? I just wanted some peace and quiet to go through this folder. "Fine, I'll think about."

"Think about fast. It won't be long before other people start catching on." And with that, Oliver left closing the door behind him.

I sat down and sighed. Finally. Why does Claire have to complicate everything? I took a plastic wallet full of permissions and building expansions out and started signing them.

I will deal with Claire later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's POV**

"Claire wake up, there's someone here for you."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Who is it?"

"One of Amelie's guards. He said that Amelie needs to see you." Eve said. "He didn't say what for just that it was none of our business."

I groaned and looked at the clock. 11:30AM. I sighed and got out of bed and went to the wardrobe.

"What did Amelie need you for earlier?"

"What do you mean?" I asked not really looking for clothes, I just didn't want Eve seeing my face. So Michael had woken up early (as usual) and seen I wasn't in bed. Some part of me knew before I collapsed in bed that I was back too late.

"Michael said you weren't in your bedroom this morning. He didn't say anything of course cos Shane was there but I asked him when he left."

"Oh that… Myrnin just needed me for something and Amelie had told him to do something first." I picked out a blue top and navy blue jeans and put them on the bed then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"They need to stop waking you up so early. I know you're a morning person but you don't get up _that_ early." Eve said, leaning against the wall outside.

I rinsed my mouth out then went back into my bedroom. "They don't really have a sense of time." I got dressed and brushed my hair. "But I usually get enough sleep when I get back in, so it doesn't really matter."

"When you get to Amelie tell her to start waking you up later, not whenever she feels like it. Humans need sleep, you know?"

"Yeah." I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked alright, still a little half asleep but I would wake up more once I got there. "I'll see you later, Eve."

"See ya later CB."

I went downstairs and waiting by the front door out of the sun, was Amelie's intimidating looking bodyguards.

"Come now. The Founder has waited long enough." I followed the guard out to heavily tinted car and got in. The second I got in the ball of nerves appeared and the stupid feeling of excitement when I thought of Amelie came. At least I didn't have any dreams of her.

I hoped Myrnin hadn't told Amelie of what I told him yesterday. Maybe I shouldn't have hugged him… I was just fed up of feeling the way I was feeling and needed to talk to someone.

It felt like ages but was only minutes as the driver pulled into Founder's Square and opened the door for me. I got out, a bit awkwardly, and said "Thanks."

"Come with me." The guard escorted me into the building and up the stairs, all the while trying to squash the nerves that were starting to make me feel sick.

When we got to the door of Amelie's office the guard knocked the door and then opened it and I walked in.

Amelie is sitting down this time and motioned to the chair on the other side. "Take a seat. Leave us." She said to the guards. They nodded and left, closing the door behind them. "Myrnin came to me yesterday."

 _I knew it. I told him to keep it a secret._ "I told him to keep it a secret. I honestly don't have any personal feelings for you, it's just they just appeared and I have no idea where they've come from-"

"Claire, let me continue." I looked down and fiddled with my hands. "I told Myrnin about your strange behaviour this morning and I told him to report to me after he had a talk with you. And you should know by now Myrnin is terrible with keeping secrets."

"What am I going to tell Shane? He can read me and no matter what I say he's not going to like that I don't have feelings for him anymore." I sighed and put my head on my hands.

"I didn't bring you here to talk about your love life." _Of course she didn't. She doesn't care about my problems._ "I don't want you to be donating at the blood bank anymore."

I looked up at her. "Why not?"

"You've given enough already. And you're exempt from donating anyway."

"Why did I have to donate then?" _So waking me up at 5AM was for no reason?_

"I don't have to explain myself. I just thought you'd like to know so you can get some more sleep. You are looking tired recently."

"I wonder why that is…" I said to myself but she heard me anyway.

"I may pay you a visit some time later. But I have a busy day today. You're dismissed."

I got up and left the office. I hated how my heart sank when I left and tried to ignore it. I left the building and made the journey back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelie's POV**

As I watched Claire walk away from my office window, I heard Oliver come in.

"You didn't tell her."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I wanted to make sure you told her what we agreed on." Oliver closed the door.

I turned to him. "First of all whenever you're not in this room, every conversation is private and secondly I didn't agree on anything."

"But you agree that you can't have Claire fawning over you. Just admit that you have the same feelings then dump her, as the humans call it."

"She can't help it. What she feels may not be real, but I will not lead her along. They will fade if she really loves Shane and I have better things to do." I looked down at the yet another folder on my desk. "You're dismissed."

"You'll regret it. You don't silence her now she may tell others and it will get out of hand."

"I highly doubt that. Now leave before I have you forcefully removed." I said firmly, already getting annoyed with his presence.

"No need to unleash your pets." Oliver turned and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and sat down.

As I was about to get out the sheets needed for marking I noticed something on the floor by the chair. I got up and picked it up and found it was Claire's house key. She must have dropped it on her haste to get out.

"I need a car to the Glass House." I told my guards. They nodded and left. I picked up my coat and followed them out.

When I arrived it looked like I was right to get the key back to her straight away. Claire is sitting outside the house obviously worrying about the sun and how she was going to get back in.

"Claire."

Claire looked up and stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"You left something in my office." I held out her key. Claire hesitated for a second then took her key off me without looking at me.

"Is anything wrong?" Her strange behaviour was starting to worry me.

"I uh, told you in the office." Claire fumbled with the key then opened the door. I followed her in, closing the door behind me. "And Myrnin told you too." Claire ran the tap in the kitchen but didn't do anything else.

"Yes I know but your behaviour is very strange. Has anyone else noticed?" Surely her boyfriend must have noticed. He's the one that spends the most time around her.

"No… I stay in my room mostly. It's only because I'm around you, I feel like I might not be able to… Never mind. I was thinking of telling Eve but she might tell Michael or someone else."

"You're thinking of telling others?"

"Well not everyone… I mean I was thinking of telling Eve but I think that would be too weird, you know… And I love Shane so.." Claire sighed. "I don't know."

If she was going to tell others, then maybe I should try Oliver's plan out. I will just let her down gently not get her hopes up like Oliver suggested.

"How long will it be until you're friends get back?" I asked.

"I don't know. Eve's car wasn't here when I came back and no-one answered the door."

"OK then." This is probably a bad idea but it seemed almost cruel to leave her have feelings for someone else when she truly loved Shane. "Come into the living room I need to tell you something."

"About what?" Claire came in and sat down on the chair across from me and looked down at her hands again.

 _This is a bad idea…_ "I… Have been having the same problems as you. I wasn't sure at first when I asked you to come to me, but now I know."

"So you have feels for me which have come out of nowhere?"

"Feels?" I do wish Claire and her friends spoke English more.

"Um… Feelings. It's a short word for it."

"Right. Yes, I have. Have you been to Common Grounds recently?" This is Oliver's idea so Claire can bother him.

"Why? Did he have something to do with it?"

"Yes, I believe. We both had a drink from him. He might have gave us something without our knowledge. I think he plans to embarrass us."

"But… Where would he get it? I mean..." Claire is looking at me now. I had her interested.

"Oliver has ways of getting things if he really wants it. Maybe you should try asking him. But go to Common Grounds and wait for him if he is not around. Don't come to me, I shall be busy a lot this week." I stood up and made my way to the door. "Enjoy the rest of the day." I let myself out then got into my car and my driver drove me back to Founder's Square.


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire's POV**

After Amelie had left, my head swam with what she had told me. _She had feelings for me too?_ Annoyingly that made my heart leap but also made me feel guilty. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why was this happening to me?

Maybe Oliver had drugged us. I had been going there a lot recently and he could have easily put anything in my drink. _Stop it, you're making yourself paranoid._

Well, there was only one way to stop these thoughts and hopefully stop whatever I was feeling. I got up and wrote a note to whoever came back first that I was helping Myrnin with something Amelie told us to do. I scribbled it out and got a new piece of paper and just wrote I've gone to see Myrnin

I left and closed the door behind me.

When I arrived at Common Grounds, I went in and it was busy as usual. Oliver was behind the counter. I summoned whatever courage I had, and went up to him.

"Claire, this is a surprise. What can I get you?"

"Nothing. I want to talk to you… In private."

"Well as you can see, I'm a little busy right now. How about later?"

I looked around. There were only about 3 people waiting to be served and he had an assistant with him today. "It's about Amelie."

Oliver sighed and told his assistant to take over then he came out from behind the counter.

"Whose Amelie?" A college guy asked.

"She's none of your business." Oliver's nice voice vanished and the guy paid for his drink and went back to his seat. "Come on then. Or are you just here to waste my time?"

I walked quickly into his office. My legs suddenly felt like they were going to collapse under me so I took a seat.

"Well, Amelie came to see me today cos I had left my key in her office. Then I explained about what happened in the office this morning-"

"That you have feelings for her." Oliver said, leaning the wall opposite me.

"How did you know?"

"I was there when Myrnin told her. Amelie thought I wouldn't leave so she allowed to stay."

"Would you have left?"

"Carry on what you were saying." Oliver said, ignoring me.

"Well I talked to her about this morning then she said she's been having the same problems as me. Then she said that you must have put something in our drinks when we came here and she said I should go and see you."

Oliver glared at me and I dropped my eyes to my hands. "Is that true?"

"Um, well Amelie said you can get things and you don't exactly like me and she said you wanted to embarrass us or something. That's what she said not me."

"I have much better things to do than to embarrass you. And I'm sure Amelie won't let me do that. I'm not a witch, Claire. I can't make you and Amelie fall in love each other."

"So… You haven't done anything?" My heart sank, just a bit.

"What would I gain from that? Perhaps you've finally moved on from that Collins boy. Now are you going to waste more of my time?"

"No… No sorry..." I got up and quickly left.

Outside I leaned against the wall of the coffee shop. I felt like I wanted to scream. _What_ was happening to me?! It's not possible to be in love with someone yesterday then feel absolutely nothing for them the next.

"Hello Claire what are you doing out here?" I gasped and spun around only to see it was Myrnin standing in the shade of the coffee shop.

"What have I said about _not_ doing that?"

"Well I went to your house but you weren't there. I did see a note though. I made a few corrections. But the question still stands. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not talking to you." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

"Why not? I don't recall anything that's made you mad." Myrnin went to stand in front of me but still in the shade.

"Oh yeah? How about the time I went to you about my problem with Amelie?"

"Ah, well Amelie got to me first, I'm afraid. I couldn't disobey her." Sometimes he's a worse liar than me.

"You disobey her all the time. What makes this any different?"

"Well she said that your behaviour was troubling and she was worried about you. I was worried about you too. You never hug me. It's always the other way around."

I sat down on the ground and stared at the floor. "Well Amelie came to see me today cos I left my key with her on accident. We were talking about my problem, then she said she has been having the same problem and that Oliver must have put something in our drinks. But I just went to see him and-"

"He denied it. Well, did you expect him to tell you he's secretly a witch and he made a potion for you and Amelie?"

"No, he's not a witch. It's just... I was with Shane yesterday and we were-"

"I would prefer to remain ignorant of the details, thank you very much."

I sighed and carried on. "Anyway, I was with him yesterday then this morning I'm in love with Amelie. That's impossible."

"Maybe you've gotten over him. Humans don't stay in love with a single person for a long."

 _What would he know? He hadn't been a human long enough to know._ "I haven't. I still love him but I don't feel anything for him and now Amelie saying she loves me too."

"Well one thing you should have learned about her is she doesn't express her emotions as much as humans." He had a point but this wasn't normal falling in love stuff.

"I know, but she said earlier that she wasn't sure before but now she's certain."

"So… Amelie came to your house and she loves you?" I could tell from his face, that he didn't believe me.

"Not like that, but yeah basically."

"Well if you wouldn't mind my suggestion, I suggest you go and see her and demand the truth. She is most likely playing with you because she's bored of Oliver, thank god."

"She's not playing with me. She has work to do and everything." Amelie always said she had better things to do and doesn't care about my personal problems.

"Well she said she loves you so she has all the time in the world. Now I'm going to spend some time with Ollie. I feel we are overdue for a day together."

"Maybe you should spend a day away from him." I said, but of course Myrnin didn't listen to me.

"Nonsense we all live in the same town." And with that, Myrnin went into the coffee shop.

I got up and dusted myself off and thought over what Myrnn had said. Ignoring some parts of what he said, could she really be playing a trick on me? Amelie doesn't exactly say _I love you_ a lot. Maybe she really is having the same problems as me.

Sighing, I made up my mind and made my way to Founder's Square.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelie's POV**

Arriving back in my office I sighed and sat down. I hoped Claire would believe me and go and see Oliver. It was his plan after all. Maybe it will keep him away for a little longer.

The door knocked and from the coffee smell that drifted in, that was not going to happen.

"Come in." This would probably be a bad idea, but he will just come in anyway.

Oliver came in and closed the door. He took a seat opposite me. "'I won't lead her on' you said."

"I lead her to you. I presume she has spoken to you."

"She accused me of spiking her drink. Any idea where she got that idea from?" Oliver gave me a hard look.

I smiled. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Well, I told her that her feelings are real as I believe no-one's a witch around here. Are you going to see her again?"

"I think she will come here."

"And why would she do that?"

"I told her to keep it a secret."

"You think she's good at that?" Oliver didn't look like he believed she would.

"She better. Now what brought you here besides Claire?"

"Myrnin came to my shop earlier. Said we needed to spend a day together."

"You didn't fight did you?"

"Surprisingly not. He told about the conversation he had been having with Claire and convinced her to see you because she thinks you're lying. Which of course means you have to prove you're not."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

Oliver shrugged. "Profess your love. You'll think of something."

"I'm not going to kiss her if that's what you're thinking."

"Claire's in denial so that wouldn't be the best thing to do anyway." Oliver smiled a little. "She's coming."

 _I knew this was a bad idea…_ "You better make yourself scarce then, shouldn't you?" I stood up and went to the window. Outside a big black car sat outside the building. Claire and her friend Eve got out. "She brought a friend."

"I'll keep her out."

"So generous of you."

"It's a private conversation isn't it?" Oliver shrugged. "You don't need the whole town knowing." He got up and left the room.

I sighed and watched Claire trying to talk Eve into staying outside and waiting for her, but of course she wouldn't listen. She has a problem with that.

I don't know what I was going to say to her. I could tell her the truth and be done with this, or I could keep playing along then let her down gently so she would leave me alone and hopefully her feelings will vanish too.

Oliver came out of the building and ordered Eve to go with him. Eve didn't want to, but Oliver gave her no choice. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

I cared little for Eve, but he could loosen his grip a little. Humans are fragile. Claire looked up at the building and hesitated before going in.

I walked away from the window and picked up my phone and told the secretary to let Claire pass.

It didn't take long for Claire to arrive and when she knocked I told her to come in. I could hear Claire's heart speed up but she came in and stood anxiously.

"Take a seat and close the door." I leaned against the wall behind my desk.

"Myrnin said you were lying." Claire said, looking down at her hands.

"Oliver told me. Myrnin spoke to him when he paid him a visit."

"He said you don't express emotions much so you wouldn't say you were having the same problems as me."

"I don't. But," I took a breath. "Myrnin's wrong. I'm not lying." I would have told her truth but I could still see on my face from when Oliver told her he hadn't done anything. She doesn't want to be alone in this.

"Really?"

"Yes." I really hoped she didn't expect proof of what I am saying.

"So… The feels just spontaneously appeared and Oliver has nothing to do with it." Claire sighed and fiddled with her hands still not looking at me.

I walked over to her and lifted her face up. "Why do you look to the floor so much?"

"I…" Claire looked down. "If I don't look at you it kinda helps… IT only gets stronger if I look at you."

"Look at me now." I tilted her head higher o she had no choice to look at me. Claire glanced at me and then moved her head and looked to the ground.

"I really don't know what's happening… I haven't told Shane yet or Eve. I can't tell them anything…"

I sighed. I picked up a box of disposable tissues from when Myrnin brought them in 'for emergencies' and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Claire sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about this…"

"It's fine. There is an easy solution for your friends."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell them."

"Easier said than done. Shane was speaking to me before I came. He knows something is up."

"Blame it on Myrnin. That's what you have been doing recently, isn't it?"

"N-Not very recently…" Claire took a deep breath. "What shall I do? I've tried staying away but it doesn't do anything…"

"It won't. I would allow you to see me regularly but no-one does that. I have a few hours tonight I can... Come and see you if you like."

"At the Glass House? Everyone will be there you can't-"

"The secret room. My office is unsuitable."

"But they could come up to look what I'm doing or anything."

"Say you're with Myrnin and I've sent a guard to escort you back when it gets dark."

"Will you really?"

"No, but hopefully they believe it."

Claire sighed and stood up. "Thank you." Then she hugged me. I'm surprised but I hugged back too and then lightly pushed her away.

"You're welcome. Just go back to Eve and I will see you tonight."

Claire nodded and walked out.

I sat down on my chair and picked up a letter about the mortgage on Mr Brooke's home. He wanted the amount needed each month to be lowered as he couldn't afford it. I was going to sign it approving, but I paused.

I thought of Claire and how frustrated she was with the whole situation and I was worried for her, but it wasn't worry I felt. I took a breath and ignored it. I signed the paper and gave it to my secretary. _It's nothing..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Claire's POV**

After I left, I hurried back as quickly as I could. I didn't fancy answering any questions as to why I was disappearing into the secret room.

Checking my bag as I passed Common Grounds I felt a wave of relief that I hadn't left my key with Amelie again. That would be the last thing I needed.

Arriving at the Glass House, Eve's car wasn't here. I opened the door and locked it behind me (habit) then called out for Michael and Shane. No-one replied so I grabbed a flier, turned it over and wrote that I was with Myrnin.

Stepping back my rational mind took over. _I was actually doing this… Sneaking behind everyone's back to see the person - vampire - I had been trying to stay away from._

Sighing, I went upstairs and pushed the button and the door slid open silently. I went upstairs and the door closed shut behind me.

When I got to the top of the stairs Amelie wasn't here. I sighed and looked around wondering what to do until she arrived.

I felt a slight breeze behind me then, "Hello Claire."

I screamed, spun around and quickly held a hand over my hand. Amelie is standing _right behind me._ "You've got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me! Myrnin does it everytime I go to him and now you're doing it. I don't have vampire hearing!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Please take a seat." _If? You almost gave me a heart attack!_ Amelie went to sit down on the big Victorian chair. I just stood and crossed my arms trying to make my heart slow down.

"Sit down. I feel we may be here for a while." I sighed quietly and went to sit down at the other end of the chair but the non-rational part of my brain was telling me to get closer, though I ignored it and glanced at the floor and everything else apart from Amelie. "So how have you been?"

"Fine." I suddenly wondered what I was doing here. To get rid of what I was feeling for Amelie, I should stay away and try to forget not meet in secret and have a chat.

"I've been feeling something and I don't know what it is. It started ever since you left my office."

"If it's a feel that you're not attracted to me anymore then lucky you."

"No, it's something different." Amelie was going to say something else then she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her and thankfully not feeling anything more than I felt now.

"You're friends are back. I can hear Shane is talking about your note and he doesn't believe what you've wrote." Amelie sighed and looked mildly miffed. "And Myrnin is here too."

"Wait I thought this room was soundproof."

"It is. For your ears anyway. I can still pick out what they are saying if I concentrate. We need privacy and my office is still unsuitable." Amelie sighed. "I'm going to take you somewhere but you can't know where it is." She got up and picked up a scarf from the coat hanger stand I hadn't noticed before.

"Where are we going?"

"My house." I closed my eyes as Amelie tied the scarf around my head. She held my arm and I instantly felt a bubbling sensation inside. I squeezed my eyes and tried to will it away but it wasn't happening. Amelie led me away from the chair as I guessed because I brushed past it and could feel the back of the chair. I felt the wave of energy from the portal then Amelie led me through.

Once we were through and the portal snapped shut Amelie took off the scarf. I blinked a few times to get used to the dim lighting and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"My living room." Amelie turned on a lamp light and the surprisingly bright light that filled the room, revealed a soft looking sofa with a fireplace going in the wall. "Take a seat."

"I didn't know you had a house. I thought you stayed with Granma Day."

"I do sometimes. No-one knows I stay here. It's where I come when I want to be alone."

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"For privacy. Shane is going to look in the hidden room sooner or later. Here we have complete privacy." I sat down on the sofa which _is_ soft and fiddled with my hands suddenly feeling very awkward. Amelie put her hand on mine and squeezed (apparently lightly to her). "Stop it. When I held your arm, you stiffened. Why?"

"It just felt very strange. That's all." I tried pulling my hands away but of course I couldn't under Amelie iron grip, but part of my brain and everything just wanted to hold her hand but I couldn't do that. I would just embarrass myself.

Thankfully Amelie let go and I flexed my fingers.

"You're trying to make them go away, but they won't."

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Then stop trying. The more you fight to get rid of them the stronger they'll become."

"I can't do that...I might like… I don't know… Do something that I'll regret later. Plus it's kind of cheating on Shane."

"No-one's here except us. Shane will only know if you tell him."

What was she doing? She knows that I'm with Shane and it's not like I can't just _let go_ then go back home like nothing happened.

"I can't act like everything is fine. Shane will know and then he will come to you and he's…"

"Impulsive I know. But I can do something that will help you when you go back home. You won't remember it, so you won't have any trouble."

"Then what's the point?"

Amelie placed a hand on my arm and I struggled to keep my stupid emotions under control. "You will remember it in a different way."

"How about not having to remember anything at all?" I stood up and was going to walk to the wall where I guessed the portal was, but Amelie's hand tightened on my arm and she pulled me back down.

"It's never going to go away if you keep fighting it. One day when you're around Oliver or Myrnin or Shane you won't be able to control it and then remembering about this night will be the least of your problems."

She had a point but I would be _cheating_ on Shane. She doesn't understand that. "But I just can't. Just let go of me."

"You won't. Just release it and you will feel such a weight lifting off you."

She wasn't going to let go until I did as she asked. _This was a trap… How could I be so stupid?_ There is absolutely no way to get my arm free unless I wanted to cut it off, but there was no way of that happening either.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let go of the hold I had on the emotions. I stood and attempted again to pull away from Amelie but she pulled me back down again.

"Let me go!" I tugged my arm and twisted it but nothing would work. All I would get is either a dislocated arm or a broken arm.

"Just because you've released them doesn't mean they will go away. You have to act on them."

"When you get the urge to kill someone do you act on them?"

"That's different and I never feel the urge to kill someone."

"It's no different to this. Ever since I first saw you with this problem I've been keeping the urge to just… Pounce on you. I don't act on everything."

"Think about I said. We are completely alone here. If you carried on resisting you may pounce on me when I have company. You're trying to stay out of trouble but there will be nowhere for you to go when the whole town knows." I tried to say something about Shane but she beat me to it. "And I've already told you I can make you remember things different. It won't show on your face when you return."

"Remember differently how?"

"You will see." Amelie let go of my arm and touched my head. I instantly felt dizzy and held onto the sofa chair's arm to keep myself feeling grounded.

"What are you doing?"

"You won't fully release your feelings so I'm doing it for you. But you won't be aware of anything until later."

"Wait, no! Don't-" I fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amelie's POV**

I laid Claire down on the sofa and commanded her to sleep. I brushed her hair away from her face and sighed. I wished I didn't have to put her in a trance but I needed her to calm down and she wasn't going to release whatever was weight was on her shoulders.

Even when she was in a trance I said she should do whatever she feeling but it appeared she had been misinterpreting her feelings at least for a short while. At first she hugged me and confessed she wanted to be around me all the time but she knew she couldn't and she was just afraid of embarrassing herself. She also admitted she no longer loved Shane which didn't surprise much at all. There could be many things she hasn't admitted to herself but I didn't pry.

After her confessions, I thought she was going to kiss me. I could definitely see it in her eyes but a small part of her must be fighting back. Instead she just said she wanted to be held.

I asked her if she wanted to kiss me but Claire shook her head. That's when I commanded her to sleep.

I will get her to release her emotions, no matter how strong the trance must be.

My phone rang and I got up and answered it. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Missing me? It must have been such a surprise when you went into my office unattended again and found I wasn't there."

"I'm not playing games," Oliver said. I could tell there is irritation in his voice. "Claire's missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"She left a note saying you told her to go to Myrnin's but when her friends went there Myrnin said she never showed up. She's been visiting you quite a lot, what have you done with her?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with her disappearance? You may not know it but Claire is the last person I would make disappear." I leaned against the windowsill, far enough away so Oliver's wouldn't be able to hear Claire's heartbeat. "Maybe you've done something. This is your little game after all."

"It was only a suggestion and you went along with it. No-one's been around Claire except you, so where is she?"

"I've already told you, I don't know."

"You're lying."

"You may want to think carefully before accusing me." I said, coldly. He really should know better.

"I did think carefully. I saw her walking past my shop after she left yours. She was in a hurry and it wasn't getting dark so you must have said something to her." I had been twirling a pen on the windowsill and now I was crushing it. _Calm down before you break it._

"I'm not going to tell you again. I don't know where she is."

Oliver is silent for a few moments. "Suit yourself. But I will find her."

"Since when have you taken an interest in humans?"

"I've always had an interest in them. Only for their blood of course but more recently it's to stop her friends from bugging me."

"Are they holding you hostage?" I asked, almost amused.

"Not at all." Oliver said, then hung up. I smiled a little and put the phone down.

I walked over and checked on Claire and then went to the refrigerator for blood. But when I opened the door there was none there. It must have slipped my mind to refill it.

I couldn't go outside now I knew that Claire's friends, Oliver and possibly Myrnin were looking for me. I looked to Claire, but immediately dismissed the idea. Claire's friends would notice she had been bitten… Unless she drank my blood.

I went over to her and sat up. "Wake up, Claire." Claire opened her eyes. I noticed she was still sleepy. She must have been tired. "I need to take some of your blood but once I'm done you will have to drink some of mine to heal the bite, ok?" Claire nodded. I picked up her wrist and bit. I drank until Claire shows signs she was becoming faint and I stopped. I bit my wrist and held it to Claire's mouth and commanded her drink.

Claire obeyed until I told her to stop. The bite on her wrist healed instantly. I sat down beside her. I had to let her go to avoid anyone being suspicious of me, except for Oliver who was already suspicious of me.

"I'm going to let you go but first I need to do something. So you're friends don't accuse me of kidnapping you, when they ask where you've been tell them that after you left my office you walked down the street into a clothes shop. You got distracted by the clothes and when you looked up it was getting dark. You had left your phone in my office so you couldn't call anyone for a lift, so you went into the back room of the shop and hid until dawn. Do you understand that?"

Claire nodded. I held her arm and led her to the portal and stepped through into my office. I had considered bringing her back to the hidden room but it would have seemed convenient if the clothes shop she was supposedly in had a portal and she didn't use it.

I turned to her again. "Also say when dawn came, you came to my office because you were afraid that Shane would notice you have disappeared when he woke up." Claire nodded. I placed a hand on her head and removed the trance.

Claire stumbled a little and her heart sped up but she quickly calmed down. "Is Shane here yet?"

"Not yet I'm just about to call him." I called Oliver who picked up instantly.

"What?"

"I've found Claire."

"How convenient."

"She came to me hoping to get a lift back to the Glass House before anyone woke up, but she woke up a little late."

"Why did she come to you? Surely it would have been quicker if she had walked home herself."

"Ask her yourself." I said and hung up. "Take a seat, Claire. You're friends will be here in a moment."

"Do you mind if I stand?"

"Yes I do." Claire sighed and sat down.

It was a few moments until the door crashed open and Shane came in and wrapped Claire in a hug.

"Where the hell have you been, Claire?" He asked.

"I've been in a shop." Claire hugged back then let go. "I got distracted and the next minute it's dark outside so I slept in the back room."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I left my phone in Amelie's office."

Shane didn't look like he believed her, but he was more relieved that she wasn't missing anymore. "Come on let's get you back home." Shane wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out but not before Claire turned around and thanked me.

"Just keep an eye on the time next time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire's POV**

As soon as I got home I was hit with a string of questions. 'Why did I go to Amelie's office?' 'What happened when I left?' 'Why did I sleep in the back room of the shop?' 'Why did I go into the shop?' 'Didn't the shop guy know about me?' Why did I go back to Amelie's?'

I stayed quiet until they all stopped speaking, but a knock on the door made them all quiet anyway. Shane went to go and answer the door and a voice came through which made my heart sink and my blood freeze a little.

"Hello, Mr Collins. May I come in?"

"No, for all-"

"Thank you." Amelie either pushed past or stepped past him and came through into the living room.

"You're not invited." Michael said.

"I've told you many times. I don't need an invitation. I've just come to check up on Claire. How are you?"

"Fine." I said and looked down at the floor and hope she wouldn't spill the secret of why she really came here. _Don't be stupid, Claire. Amelie told you to keep it a secret, why would she spill it now?_

"May I have a moment with Claire?" Amelie asked and after a moment, sighed. "Alone."

"It depends," Shane said. "Are you gonna make her disappear again?"

"I didn't make her disappear in the first place. She's already told you where's she's been."

"Only cos you made her. We know Claire and you've done something to her to make her tell she's been. Now what have you done to her?" Shane demanded.

"Shane, it's fine. She won't tell you anyway."

"Claire's right. I've had enough of the accusations, I won't stand for anymore. Now are you going or do I have to get my guards to make you leave?" Amelie's voice turned icy all of the sudden.

I stood up. "Just leave. I'll be fine. Wait 10 minutes and you can come back in and if I'm not here then you can accuse her all you want."

"No, I'm staying. I've already had you disappear once." Shane said. I sighed.

"Well, if he's staying then Michael and I are staying as well. Whatever you say to Claire you can say to us as well." Eve said, crossing her arms.

Amelie gave each of them a hard look, then glanced to me. "Guards." She didn't say it very loudly but she didn't need to. Her body guards came in. "Remove these people from my sight."

"Where to, Ma'am?"

"Outside. This is a private conversation." The bodyguard grabbed Shane, Eve and Michael and ignoring their protests dragged them out of the house.

Once the door closed, Amelie sighed. Her face softened just a little. "Finally. Now how are you really?"

"What happened to me?" I asked before my nerves - or anything else - got the better of me. "Because I know I didn't go to sleep in a clothes shop. I almost never go in there."

"I put you in a trance and said you can do whatever you want to me. You didn't do much disappointedly."

 _Disappointedly? I could have have fainted with relief._ "Did you do anything?"

"I asked you if you still loved Shane and you said No. You lost love for him a while ago."

"I… I haven't."I don't believe her. I _wouldn't_ believe her. I still loved Shane if through something freaky happening to me I _know_ I still love him.

Amelie looked towards the window and walked up and shut the curtains. "We need privacy. Anyway it doesn't matter. As long as we keep this up, Shane won't know anything."

"And what happens if I don't want to keep it up?"

"You will. I'm the only one who can make what you're making less intense. You may not admit it to yourself or like it but you loved me not Shane. You're feelings for him died a long time ago."

"No, it's not true! When I was under the trance you _made_ me say I didn't love."

"I didn't, Claire. I could have made you do a great many things but I wanted to that first. I told you if you still had feelings for him and you said no. You're just torturing yourself by not admitting it."

From outside I could bangs on the door but the guards stopped presumably Shane, from trying to kick the door down.

"What happened when we left?"

"That's none of your business."

"I saw Oliver coming in the stairs and Myrnin asked if I was alright when we came out. I can just go and ask Myrnin. I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling me." I walked to the door of the living room but Amelie grabbed my arm and pulled me back and made me sit on the sofa.

"You're not going anywhere. Since when has my business been any of your concern?"

"I just want you to leave me alone!"

"What you feeling will never go away and I'm the only one who can stop them."

"You aren't. I'm going to see Myrnin and _he_ will help me." I somehow managed to get my arm out of Amelie's grip and walked to the door of the living room but Amelie beat me there.

"You're not." Before I could say anything else Amelie placed her hands on my head and I fell into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amelie's POV**

I picked up Claire and lay her down on the sofa. When would she stop fighting me? I sighed and sat down besides her. Once again I had to alter her memories. Myrnin wouldn't tell her anything, I made him leave the room when Oliver came in. Claire would have just gone to Oliver instead and he was already very suspicious of me.

I did worry at the amount of times I had to do this. Maybe she wouldn't wake up one day and I would have no explanation for that. I guess I could blame it on Myrnin but he would never hurt her or test anything on her. I think.

I placed a hand on her head and erased the events that had happened and replaced them with new memories. We had a calm conversation about her work with Myrnin and how she and Oliver get on when they speak to each other.

The door banged again and I ignored it. Children today are so impatient. I lifted my hand and commanded her to wake up.

Claire blinked her open and sat up.

"Please tell your boyfriend to stop banging on the door. It interrupts our conversation." Hopefully Claire will be able to calm her friends down. I don't know where all the suspicion came from about me.

Before Claire replied, the door knocked and the voice of my guard came through. "Founder, Oliver is here for you."

I sighed. Why couldn't he leave me alone, just for a day? "Bring him in, but leave the children outside."

"My head feels fuzzy. What happened?" Claire asked.

I could hear commotion outside about my orders. "You know what happened," I said to her. "But other than that I don't know. What you get up to in your own time is your business."

"I need water." Claire stood up but I made her sit down.

"I'll get it for you." I stood and went to the kitchen. I heard Oliver coming around to the kitchen door and opened it.

"Amelie. What a surprise to see you here."

"Just paying a visit to Claire to see how she is."

"After her little night out? She's survived worse, you know that." Oliver took a step closer and bumped into the invisible wall blocking him from entering. "Let me in."

"Why would I do that? You'll never leave then."

"You should be more worried on those who can enter." Oliver gave me a smile and looked towards the front of the house where Claire's friends were still occupied by my guards. "I can call them if you like."

I gave him a glare and thought of denying him but then there would be no end to the accusations and her friends would never leave the second time. "Fine. But when I tell you to leave, I mean leave."

"Thank you, my Lady." Oliver said with unneeded enthusiasm and tried to take my hand. I turned away from him and got Claire the glass of water she asked for.

When I walked into the living room, Claire looked as if she is going to fall asleep. I needed to keep her away. What I did could be having negative side effects. I put the glass of water on the table and shook her gently. "Wake up."

Claire could barely keep her eyes open. I laid a hand on hand on her head but it was pushed away. I gave a fierce look to Oliver but he spoke before I could.

"If you're not the one who I should be placing all the blame on, prove it."

I looked back to Claire and laid a hand on her neck partially hoping my cool hands would wake her up a little but I also made sure she woke up. Claire jolted awake and looked around slightly dazed.

"You still claim your innocence?" Oliver asked not doing anything to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"My cold hands woke her up, Oliver. Nothing more." I passed Claire the cup of water and she drank it like she hadn't drank in days.

"Um, what happened? I was sleeping then I was in this place-"

"Never mind. I'm going to let your friends in now before they break down the door. Oliver you're coming with me and I shall put the protections back for you."

"Fine but I won't protect you against Claire's friends."

"You don't need to." I said and before he could react I snapped his neck and opened the door.

"What happened to her?! Where is she?!" Shane shouted immediately. I grabbed his neck and forced him to sleep then I did the same on Eve and Michael before they had time to react.

"Take them inside the living room." I ordered my guards. They nodded and picked them up and carried them through.

I did a little memory trick on them, so they wouldn't remember the past 2 hours. I had to leave Claire in there or they were just going to come looking for her.

The guards came out and took in Michael and once they came back out I glanced at Oliver who is just stirring. I snapped his neck again and ordered the guards to leave him in the shade by the side of the house. I erased 2 hours from his memory too. I wish I could erase his feelings for me but that is impossible.

"Take me back to my office."

"Yes Ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Claire's POV**

"Claire, wake up." _No, go away…_ "Claire."

"Leave her alone, she's sleeping."

"I want to know if she remembers anything." Shane's voice drifted through my sleepy mind. "Claire."

I blinked open my eyes then rubbed them. "What?"

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. "About the last 2 hours?"

"I was having a conversation with Amelie then I went to sleep. Why?"

"We don't remember anything. It's just a blank." Eve said. "Are you sure Amelie didn't say anything… That you should tell us?"

"Eve." Michael said, casting a glance at her.

"What? She hasn't exactly done anything to put her on the Trustworthy list." Eve said and she was going to say something else when we heard movement in the hallway. Michael got up and opened the door.

"Oliver?"

I got up, a little dizzy and went to the hallway. Oliver is just getting up and he is rubbing his neck. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't know?" Michael asked.

"If I knew would I be asking you?" Oliver snapped.

"Do you remember the last 2 hours?" Shane asked, coming into the hall.

"No, why?"

"Claire only remembers having a conversation with Amelie. None of us have any idea what happened when we woke up."

"Is there anyone who has mind powers?" Eve asked.

Oliver thought for a moment then growled. "Yes." He went through the door and slammed it shut.

None of this made sense. I had to talk to her even though this whole time I had been working to avoid her. I went to the wall and pictured Amelie's office. While everyone else is talking among themselves, I stepped through.

When I stepped through Amelie wasn't in her office. But I knew she would be back soon if I had anything to do about it.

I pulled out my phone and called Amelie but before I pressed _call_ I heard a commotion outside. I went to the door and opened it a little bit and saw Oliver being restrained by Amelie's guards.

"What did you do to me?!" Oliver demanded, struggling to get free of the guards.

"I didn't do anything. Maybe you hit your head."

"I didn't. My neck was broken and no-one would dare to do that except you." Oliver growled.

"I didn't touch you. i love you remember?" Amelie said, but I picked up a tiny hint that she's lying. "Take him out. He's not permitted to see me again, until he's calmed down." The guards dragged a livid Oliver out and I backed away from the door and took a seat against the wall. Amelie came in and dropped her bag down by her desk. "I'm assuming you heard all that."

"You knew I was there?" I asked. _That's a stupid question. Of_ course _she did. She probably heard your heartbeat._

"Of course. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"No-one in the Glass House can remember the past 2 hours and they think you had something to do with it."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because you're not exactly trustworthy and Oliver said you're the only one in town with mind powers…" I looked down at the floor and fiddled with my hands. "That's what Eve said anyway."

"That's unfortunate. Why do they think I'm untrustworthy?"

 _This was a bad idea… I should have just stayed at home._ "Well because of the whole thing about me disappearing. And the conversation we had… You're not that bad." I remembered the conversation as rather civil. Amelie just wanted to know how I was doing in my studies with Myrnin and if I still liked living in the Glass House for some reason.

"It's good to know someone believes me." Amelie came over and held my hands. "What do you feel about me?"

"What do-" I paused and sensed something inside, firing up. I got up and moved away but of course Amelie wouldn't let go. "Stop it, let go."

"I would put you in a trance but I've tampered with your mind enough. What do you feel?"

"Tampered? What are you talking about?" _She_ did _do something to everyone's mind!_

"Answer my question."

I'm beginning to get a lump in my throat and the fire inside is just getting bigger. "Nothing."

I gasp as I'm thrown against the wall. Amelie still doesn't let go. "I know you feel something. You can't lie to me. Now answer my question."

She's starting to scare me. Whatever I'm feeling is starting to scare me too. I thought we just had a normal conversation? Where did this come from? "What if I don't?"

"Then I'll put you in a trance and get my answer that way. It worked the last time." Amelie put her hands on the sides of my head. "Or maybe I don't need to. There are other things I can do."

"I'm scared. That's what I'm feeling. Now let go!" I pulled her hands away from my head but I should've known it's a stupid attempt.

"You feel something else. Tell me and I will let go."

"I don't know what it is." I could feel Amelie's mind power doing _something._ Either slowly putting me in a trance or making the fire stronger.

"You do." Amelie took her hands away from my face. "You will tell and I won't wait long."

"You will. I'll find someone else to talk to. You're _crazy._ "

Amelie placed a hand on my chest. "Feel that?" The fire flared up and if I could have stepped back through the wall I would. "It will get stronger and stronger until its takes over and you will come to me. Whether I have company or not is dependant how long you wait. So unless you want to potentially embarrass yourself, I suggest you speak up now"

"I… I…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Amelie's POV**

I have almost gotten her to confess. I could see it in her eyes; she didn't want to be anywhere near me anymore and just wanted this to end. But she has to understand I am the only one who can lessen the emotions she is feeling.

The door of my office knocked. I looked annoyed towards it and let go of Claire. "Stay here. I will get you to confess."

I walked to the door and opened it. My guard stood outside. "Yes?"

"Oliver has calmed down and would like to speak with you now."

Sighing, I glanced back at Claire, who is sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. "Fine, 5 minutes." My guard led along the corridor into one of the rooms I sometimes use when I'm not in my office. Oliver is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Leave us."

The guard nodded and closed the door behind me.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked.

"Are you so worried about what happened to your mind?" I asked, sitting down on a chair against the wall.

"I'm not immensely worried. You've been acting strangely ever since you heard about Claire having feelings for you."

"Strangely?" I haven't been acting strangely at all.

"Well, first you make her disappear, then you cause some commotion and wipe everyone's memory of it except for Claire. Also she is getting called to your office more times than usual. You don't think that's strange?"

"It's a little peculiar but I had nothing to do with Claire's disappearance I keep telling you. And the commotion… Mr Collins was worrying excessively over Claire so I helped him."

"You 'helped' him?" I could tell Oliver doesn't believe me one bit.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you snap my neck and wipe my memory?"

I sighed. "You were being… Awkward. It's better if you don't remember anything." I stood up. "Now if that's all, I need to get back to my office."

Oliver didn't say anything else so I left and walked back to my office. Claire would reveal everything even if I have to take the risk of putting her under a trance again. I didn't rush. There is no need to cause a scene and Claire wouldn't escape. She knows what I can do.

Walking back into my office Claire is standing up against the wall now.

"Ready to talk?"

"Yeah. You're right I do love you."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" I closed the door and walked up to her, lighting brushing her hair away from her face.

"I wasn't ready to admit it. It was stupid…" I heard a tremor in her voice. It was so small she may not have even realised it. _She's still scared of me._

"And what about Shane?"

"I don't love him anymore. I don't think I ever did. But when I first came here, I never had a boyfriend before so I guess I was overwhelmed and just wanted one, I guess."

"Well done." I brushed her hair behind her ear and thought about what else I should do. I had gotten her to admit her feelings now I could carry on some more then let her go. She might be devastated, she might be thrilled but at least I would have gotten rid of her feelings.

"Claire I-" I started then abruptly stopped and gasped. Claire had stabbed me with a wooden stick. _But where would she get that from? I should've seen her!_

I collapsed to the ground.

 **6 minutes later**

I gasped and woke up, as I felt the stake being pulled out. I looked to see who had pulled it out and it was none other than Oliver.

"I would have left it in, but I needed to talk to you." Oliver stood up.

I got up and sat down on the chair by the window. "And what might that be?"

"The plan was you get Claire to fall in love with you then later you say this was all a trick. The plan was not to terrorise the girl and put false memories in her head."

"So she told you? I presumed she might."

"Right after staking you, I heard a thump so I came here and Claire was just leaving. This time you deserved it."

I growled quietly. "It was never going to work if she didn't admit them to herself. I wasn't terrorising her."

"She looked pretty terrorised to me."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"The only thing that worked, was in making sure Claire stays away from you for a very long time." Oliver said. "You're going to restore everyone's memories including Claire's."

"Since when have you been so worried about Claire?"

"I'm worried about myself. Return them or this stake goes back in your chest for another few minutes."

I will not stand for this. "Gua-" Oliver cut my voice off, with a voice around my throat.

"You're guards aren't coming. As second in command I've sent them off on a little errand. Now are you going to return my memories or not?"

I didn't respond for a few moments. Oliver placed the sharp end of the stake against my chest, but I held it back to prevent being stabbed again.

"Well?" Oliver asked. After a thought, I reached up with my free hand and placed it on his head and restored the past 2 hours I had taken from him. Oliver took the stake away, but didn't remove his hand from my throat. "So my suspicions were correct. I should've known you've been messing with her mind."

All I could do is give him a fierce glare. "What happened when you kidnapped Claire?"

I smiled at this. He would never know that. And I will make sure Claire never tells anyone.

Oliver squeezed his hand tighter. "Tell me or I break your windpipe."

I grabbed his wrist. Oliver let go enough so I could speak. "You will never know."

Oliver growled and squeezed my throat. I heard and felt a soft snap then Oliver let go and walked away. "You will give everyone their memories back and leave Claire alone or I will do worse things than break your windpipe."

"You're threatening the Founder." I faintly whispered.

"And they aren't empty threats." Oliver said, then left, closing the door behind him. I held my throat which was already healing and got up and went to my desk.

I have to get to Claire and make sure she doesn't tell anyone… Or maybe she already has. But no-one could take the memory spell away except me.

Once my throat had healed, I picked up my phone and called my bodyguards.

"Find Claire Danvers and take her to the secret room in the Glass House. Call me when you have her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

 _Where I'm taking you Claire, Oliver can't protect you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Claire's POV**

I sat in Oliver's office, still shocked by what I had done. I had staked _the Founder_. I put my head in my hands and tried to stop thinking about it but it kept going over and over in my head.

After I had staked her, I stepped around her and ran out of the office but literally ran into Oliver who demanded an explanation. I really needed somewhere to hide so I told him everything. He would have been able to tell I'm lying anyway.

Oliver gave me a hard look but gave me the keys to his office and told me not to come out until he said so.

I lay on the chair and thought over everything Amelie had said. She put me under a trance and compelled me multiple times to forget what happened. I didn't want to dig too far into that, as I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

The door opened and I jumped up, hoping (for the first time) it was Oliver. But instead, 2 guards dressed in black and with shades on came in.

"Claire Danvers, you're needed at Myrnin's lab."

"What do you mean? I haven't told Myrnin anything and Oliver said he was coming here."

"Oliver spoke with Myrnin and said he can protect you better. We are to escort you to the premises." The second guard said.

I had a bad feeling about this… Oliver didn't have any guards so why are they following Oliver's orders?

"Did The Founder put you up to this?"

"That's none of your business. Come with us, now."

After a hesitation, the second guard grabbed my arm and half dragged me out of the coffee shop in into a waiting limo that looks like the one Amelie's guards use. I guess my mind was still in shock and couldn't process what was actually happening.

I heard someone shout, "Hey!" but the guards closed the door, got in and drove off. The limo drove in the direction of Myrnin's lab, then halfway there, stopped and turned around then drove away.

"Umm… Where are we going?" I asked, becoming super anxious as I couldn't see out of the heavily tinted windows. The guards said nothing and continued driving for a few more minutes then arrived somewhere and stopped.

The guards got out and put a cloth over my eyes and led me out. The guards led me through a door into an air conditioned room, then some steps, then we turned right. In the back of my mind somewhere I knew where we were but it still wasn't registering. What _was_ registering, was the growing anxiety and fear ball making me feel sick.

"Here you are, Ma'am."

"Thank you. Leave us, I will take it from here." _No… No no no!_ I heard the door close then I was dragged over somewhere and led through a portal. My blindfold is taken off but I didn't look up. I knew who had taken me, but I didn't know this place. "Take a seat, Claire. You're going to be here a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a seat." Amelie motioned to the chair in front of me.

"I don't love you. So no matter what you do you're not going to change that." I had to say that, because she tried any of her mind tricks.

"I didn't call you here for that." Amelie said, sitting opposite me.

I sat down confused. "What did you bring me here for then?" My mind is totally blank on what she was planning.

"I've come to apologise. For my behaviour recently. You must have been quite frightened understandably."

I frowned a tiny bit. _What was she up to?_ She terrorises me, messes with my mind and has me kidnapped (twice) just to apologise at the end of it?

"If this is some trick-"

"It's not a trick. Honestly, I just needed you somewhere where I know we won't be disturbed."

"So… kidnapping me? Throwing me against walls, messing with my mind, all just to get me to say I love you? You're going to apologise for that as well?"

"All of it."

"If you really mean it then remove the memory block. It's giving me a headache trying to get around it."

"Some things are better left in the dark. I don't want to tamper with your mind any further in case something happens."

"Like what? You'll accidentally remove the block? Make me remember stuff? What actually happened when you wiped my memory?" I stood up, feeling angry and frustrated. Why wouldn't she reverse what she's done? If she's really sorry she would do that but it sounds like she's making excuses.

"No, Claire. If you sit down and let me explain-"

"No, I'm leaving. Everyone is worried sick about me and kidnapping me for the second time is not helping." I went to the wall and opened a portal to the Glass House and stepped through, the portal shutting behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amelie's POV**

That did not go as I had planned. But Claire has always been a difficult child…

I sighed and got up and portal to my office. Stepping through I collected my coat and my called my driver to take me to Common Grounds.

I have to try something else. Maybe being nice to her, will open her up more… I'm just scaring her away by continuing this behaviour. I could have stopped her from leaving, but I let her go. She was right; everyone including Oliver apparently is worried sick about her. I got into my limo and my driver closed the door.

Pulling up to Common Grounds, I got out and went inside. I hadn't noticed the time while I was talking to Claire. All the students had left and there were only a few vampire residents in.

"Amelie. How nice of you to pay a visit."

"Don't get used to it. Make me a mocha with cream."

"Why? You drink coffee. " Oliver gave me an odd look.

"None of your business. Just make me one." Oliver gave me another odd look but made the drink. I looked around and the last few vampires were just leaving.

Oliver put the drink on the counter. "2.50."

I looked at my driver who paid up and took the cup and sat down in a chair furthest from the window.

"So where's Claire?" Oliver asked, coming from behind the counter and sat down opposite me.

"She's home."

"Have you finished your little game?"

"Of course, that was finished a while ago. I apologised as well but she didn't take it too well." I examined my nails. I shall have to have them redone soon. The nail varnish is coming off. Of course it's too small for the human eye, but I had to have impeccable nail varnish.

"How surprising. Did you remove whatever you did to her?"

"No."

"You've removed mine."

I sent him a fierce glare. "That's because you had your hand around my neck and to spare you the embarrassment of being dragged out by my guards."

Oliver smiled. "You're guards were incapacitated. Can't have them interfering with important matters." I took a deliberate breath and ignored him. "Are you not going to drink that?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"You never buy drinks for people." Oliver gave me a suspicious look.

"You're right." I didn't say anything else and glanced up at the clock. Right on time, Claire walked through the door. She froze when she saw me. "Hello Claire. I brought you a drink. I have put anything in it, Oliver can confirm that."

Oliver glared at me but I ignored him.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you know I was going to be here?" Claire stood frozen to the spot.

"I didn't. I just came to talk with Oliver about some things and thought you might like a drink. My driver paid for it, though so don't confuse that." I said and moved the cup closer in Claire's direction.

"Thanks." Claire said, awkwardly. She wouldn't move from her spot.

"Come and get it. I won't bite."

Oliver sighed, like he would really like to be doing something and took the drink to Claire. "Just go, I'll take of her." Claire nodded and left the shop, as quickly as she come in. Oliver turned to me. "I thought you're game was over."

"This isn't a game. I'm being nice to her. And I've apologised for my behaviour. You just ruined a chance at being nice again."

"How terrible. Following her around is not going to make her like you. Now she knows what you've done, she will never like you again."

"We'll see. But I won't have to worry about you though, will I? You don't care about humans, especially her. If I keep Myrnin and Claire's roommates away, you won't have an incentive to protect her will you?"

"It was never an incentive. _You're pet_ held a silver stake over me."

"First Myrnin's not my pet and secondly, I'm sure you're brave enough throw the stake away."

Oliver's eyes flickered red. "He staked me and pulled the stake out of my back multiple times."

I had forgotten Oliver's low tolerance for pain. I sighed. "Fine I will keep them away from you and have a word with Myrnin. In return, you go about your business and leave Claire to me."

"I don't care what you do. You'll just have to get through you're manic dog and Claire's housemates."

I stood up. "I've faced worse. I will be seeing you later." I left the cafe and got in the limo and ordered my driver to take me to Myrnin's lab.

When I arrived, I descended the steps and found Myrin bent over a microscope, studying god knows what.

"Myrnin."

"Ah yes my dear how nice it is to be in your presence. How is Claire?" Myrnin turned around smiling.

"She's fine. I've had a talk with Oliver and he says you have been torturing him to get him to protect Claire."

"Amelie, you should know by now he lies. I would never lay a finger on him. He's not worth it."

"Really? So I won't be seeing anymore fights?"

"He attacks me first, I'm defending myself."

"Of course you are." I sat down in the chair, making sure beforehand there is nothing he has put there and forgotten. "I need you to leave Claire alone for a while."

"Why? After the ordeal she's been through she would like some company."

"She has her housemates. I will still pay her but she won't be coming here. I need her for something private."

"What do you want with her?"

"Why are you asking?" He doesn't normally ask about my requests. Not much anyway.

"Well, it is strange behaviour that's all. First Claire goes missing 3 times, then I have noticed you're peculiar interest in whether has feelings for you. You should stop this obsession, Amelie. It's unhealthy and you have other things to do."

"The first 2 times was nothing to do with me." I said, my voice staying even. "I just had to take Claire somewhere where we won't be disturbed."

"Well Shame came to me, who I highly dislike came to me about his missing girlfriend. He never comes to me as he thinks I want to take his girlfriend which is highly unlikely as me and Claire have a strictly professional relationship and…"

I laid my head in my hand and sighed quietly. There was no stopping him when he went on a ramble and I didn't have all night.

I grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. "Leave Claire alone. If you don't, you will face consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I let go and walked out of the lab and back into my limo. I ordered the driver to take me back to Founder's Square. I shall have to speak with Clare's housemates later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Claire's POV**

After leaving the cafe I contemplated going back to the Glass House but then I thought about Shane and how protective he had become. If I went back, then if I was needed again there wasn't a chance in hell I was getting out if Shane didn't allow it.

So I walked the street then sat down on a bench in Founder's Square. It was away from the building and no cars were parked here at the minute so I didn't have to worry about being spotted by Amelie.

I had no idea what she was planning. First it had looked like she was trying to kill me, just to make me confess something and now she has apologised and she's being nice? I didn't drink the mocha she gave me, if though Oliver had said there hadn't been anything put in it. I just didn't have the appetite.

I looked at the sky then checked the time. 1:57PM. I thought about whether I should go back to Oliver and try and ask him if he knew what Amelie was planning. He might only being looking out for me because he's being forced to, but he's seems the only one who could get through to her.

I got up and walked down the pavement a little until I stood opposite Common Grounds. Thankfully Amelie had gone, so I crossed the street and went in.

A few students were drinking coffee and getting on with their work and Oliver is behind the counter serving up drinks. He didn't look up once at me even when I stood in front of him. What had Amelie said or done to him?

"Oliver?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering if…. Amelie had said anything about me?"

"She said I should leave you alone."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Why…?" _That's a stupid question._

"In case you haven't figured it out, I couldn't care less if you died. It's only because that crazy lab rat of yours decided to torture me. Amelie will keep him away and you won't see me again. Now go."

"Can't you keep him away yourself?"

In an instant, Oliver had my arm is a death grip. "Listen," He said quietly. "I will only give you one warning since Amelie apparently enamoured with you. Don't ask questions."

I pulled out my hand out of his grip. He let go but scratched my arm. I tried to show it didn't hurt and left quickly keeping my head down.

Outside I pulled my sleeve down and looked at my arm. Oliver had scratched hard and now it was starting to bleed. I sighed. "Great." In the middle of vampire town and now I'm bleeding. I went back to the bench in Founder's Square and laid my head in my arms.

This was a terrible idea. I was contemplating locking myself in my bedroom when 2 of Amelie's guards came up to me. I considered running but immediately forgot about that. I was human and they were vampire.

"The Founder would like to see you." The first guard said. "And cover your arm up." The second guard gave me a cloth and I wrapped it around my arm, then I reluctantly followed.

 **Amelie's POV**

After paying my visit to Myrnin, I called my guards and told them to bring Claire to me when she is alone. I thought against telling her housemates to leave her alone, as they would never do that so the best option would be just to get Claire to come to me.

After my guards took me back to my office I had another idea. If Claire was going to admit her feelings for me then she has to be comfortable with me. Being nice alone will take a while and I didn't want to wait that long.

if I could get her to trust me then it would make everything easier, but I doubted that the suspicion over Claire's change of heart would lift.

I heard the door to the Founder's building opening and closing and a heartbeat getting closer. As Claire as closer I could also smell blood. _What had she been doing?_

The door opened and my guard came in. Claire stood in the doorway and then shuffled herself in.

"Leave us." I told the guards. They odded and closed the door behind them. "Why are you bleeding?"

"I cut myself… On a stick." Claire covered the wound on her arm. I knew she's lying, so I grabbed her arm and despite her protests I removed the cloth around her arm and saw quite deep scratch marks.

"A stick did this?"

"Fine… Oliver did. I asked him if you had said anything about me but he just wanted me gone."

I sighed. Oliver has such as short temper. "I can heal this."

"No." Claire pulled her arm back and I let her. "I'l be fine."

"You can't go back to the Glass House with that. What would Shane do?"

"I'll make something up. A cat scratched me. Just don't touch me."

I thought for a moment. "Would you like a drink?"

"Just water." Claire sat down in a chair and rested her head on her arms. "What do you want with me?

"I care for you. I just want to know if you feel the same." I said. "Stay here, I will go and find my assistant." I left the room and told my guards to make sure she didn't leave then went into the room where the assistant made the drinks. I picked up a coffee cup with a lid then got a knife and cut my wrist and squeezed my blood into the cup. If I got a small amount of my blood in her system I would be able to have a little influence over her then I would just need to work on increasing that influence.

My wrist healed quickly and I wiped off the blood with a towel then poured in strawberry flavoured water to mask the taste of the blood. Since I had began compelling her, Claire's sense of taste had gone down somewhat so I hoped she would only taste the water.

I put the lid on and gave it to my assistant who had come in at the right time. "Take this to Claire in my office." I took the tray she was holding off her. She nodded and left.

I put the tray down on the table and went back to my office. Claire is holding the cup still sitting on the sofa.

"Have you drank it?" I asked.

Claire shook her head. "I'm not thirsty."

"You wanted a drink." I picked up the cup and held it to her. "Drink it."

"It smells fruity… I only wanted water."

"It's strawberries. You like them. Just drink it, I don't want complaining you're thirsty later."

"I won't…" I held the cup to her mouth. Claire sighed and took the cup and drank it until it was empty. I looked at her arm and in a few moments the scratch healed.

"Claire look at me." Claire obeyed. "Give me your hand." When she obeyed, I held her arm lightly and ran a finger over her arm. "Good. You can go. I will send for you tomorrow though."

Claire nodded and got up leaving and closing the door behind her. She will need to drink the strawberry flavoured water quite often to keep up my control on her but I'm going to gain a greater control on her later on.


End file.
